Dope
by Cest90
Summary: The only happiness that is known is the drug, but everything changes when he ends up working for Dean. Dean is a millionaire former soldier, Sam is a drug-addicted prostitute. And soon they find that they are more united than they believe. Wincest AU, prostitution, non-con, Hurt!Sam Protective!Dean Whore!Sam AbusivePast. Angry! Dean
1. Chapter 1

**The story does not represent anyone or anything.**

 **This story I have elsewhere, but Padackles. When I was writing was whether the worm was Wincest au and will do so here, as the story will be many changes because I think if brothers do not even know.**

 **oh, a little thing. I don't speak english, i I try to improve through writing, so it is very probable that they find errors, if so, I would be very grateful to be corrected**

 **Well, I think many changes: 3**

Sam was not sure how he got there, he cursed having traveled two and half hours and pay two dollars to finish standing in that room for three hours while all the women were sitting. Cursed feminism. The weather was cold, however, most women who were sitting in the place dressed in tight leggings with long boots that looked a bit estilizarlas. No elegantly dressed, somewhat provocative. He, unlike all dressed in faded jeans and loose sweatshirt with a beige and red scarf. He was conscious of being the worst presented.

Through the window they could see the snow falling through the streets, covering houses and cars in a white coat, a cold environment that many find enjoyable. He nauseating. As time went temperature weather looked down more and Sam wanted his new boss was a little faster. Because he was sure he would get the job.

The place had heating. He smelled of incense and copal. It was a warm, was in one of those jobs where the pay was crap but there were bonuses for punctuality and performance. One way to exploit people into believing the more who would work better when it was the duty of the head give them a decent wage. Anyway he was not there to give its opinion.

The current secretary was old, sixty or seventy years, with thick glasses and a bottle bottom eighties hairdo, heavily made-up and with a lovely attitude like her.

"Following"

The shrill voice was as odious as it.

"Sam Weeson" He was tall, maybe too much and was not a person who could go unnoticed as many women, the secretary looked over his glasses but just shrugged. If I had been younger think about how delicious it would be a big but now taking pills every man. All I wanted was to go home, fighting with her husband and her comatose mother a hundred years to sleep.

"Age?"

"Nineteen years"

"Experience in the job?"

"Any."

"Do you have letters of recommendation?"

"Any."

If she had paid attention the boy would have realized that Sam had nothing to offer the job, but clear. She did not care for what did happen as all the others.

The office was superb as was the person who was sitting there. An unattractive man with delusions of grandeur. Surely Crowley Crowley had spent the salary for the first three months of decorating the office to feel powerful.

Sam was an ignorant person would not deceive him. He had never attended school and had just learned to read and write in prison. But he was not stupid, he knew how to read people.

"Sam, right?" the young man sat down opposite Crowley, who was obviously disappointed not to have a pretty girl at his desk with which never have a chance. "Tell me Sam. Why do you think I should hire you?" He sipped his coffee, waiting for a response that would not care and say. Thank you, we will call you.

"Because it has to comply with a requirement that the government promised to help rehabilitate ex-convicts in order to pay less taxes." Crowley choked on his coffee. "Am I wrong? And since you need at least one employee to justify to the government I think I am suitable for the position"

"Do you have another job?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, I am a prostitute in a corner." He said the less fun to see the reactions of man.

Crowley made a face, the boy was getting desperate as much as his wife. "The job requires attitude and kindness, and that at least know write well to write a report or do me a damn damn coffee. But your experience as a whore can not give what it takes pa-" Sam leaned over the desk and he put his finger on the lips with a smirk, then get up from the desk and kneel between the man's legs. "What the hell?"

"You know what? What are you tired of your wife, you want a nice used to mirlarle butt and masturbating under your desk while you dream that gives you the best blowjob of your life, you want to fuck with somebody else but you can not so, because this little job that you will give it all takes away most of your time. Das too because then you feel your ere not only the owner and manager more.

"How dare you?" He exclaimed upset and humiliated. "I call security" threatened.

"I want you to explain this," Sam said mockingly. "An eighteen years I want to give a blowjob." He imitated funny accent your new boss "Just enjoy." Crowley wanted to close my eyes and run when Sam opened his fly but he found was very satisfying to have Sam in his legs. Trying his penis in the best way that no one before had done, gently. "Your wife is so gentle with you? No, I do not think. I bet it will suck your cock, but I do not mind it in my mouth" He rubbed his face against the hard man's penis before moving her lips entire length. Crowley pleasure closed his eyes when he felt the language of the child in his balls, traveling from the bottom up until completely engulf his penis carefully looked brown hair moved as he tried to keep quiet. It was not long before the end in the mouth of Sam who made sure to swallow everything. His semen was bitter, like the majority. It was not the worst thing he had ever had.

"You give me a job and I undertake to meet you in the morning. All happy"

Crowley ragged breathing. That was the best blowjob of his life and was sure he wanted to repeat. He narrowed his eyes before seeing the young man.

"I never talk about this. Quiet, not that my clients interested to know the lives of others."

"Come back tomorrow at eight."

"At nine it will be" he said before leaving the office and look at the beautiful women sitting outside the office. Safe with her skirt and presence could get the job. You stupid.

"Until tomorrow," he said goodbye to the old secretary who only managed to growl.

Sam began to make up in the truck, putting eyeliner, a little pink blush and lip gloss. There were many things I did not understand why most men who wanted to catch that saw women wanted? Vistiese wanted as a woman, as a woman who maquillase and moan as one. Many only knew what they wanted to humiliate others? People were just frustrated. Although he was not there to screen people, he was there to satisfy their customers and themselves. Nothing else.

Having pimp had advantages and disadvantages.

Advantage of having regular clients and not run into psychopaths. There were rules, there was a limit. The whores were accustomed to do degrading things, there was something that might make him do that he would find humiliating. But the pain, a lot of tolerance they had were things that simply could not and would not do. So the they protected and not exceed the downside was losing almost all their money.

Sam had a very high pain threshold, not that it did not hurt. It was simple, the cruelest customers were the best paid, had a complex dominant master and believed they could exercise control only because, although there was also a problem with newbies who believed they could do whatever they wanted with it for a low cost, always trying to humiliate him. Oh no, everything had a price and humiliations were generally expensive.

And always he charged in advance.

The change of scenery seemed radical. A beautiful city had come to the worst place in town. The streets stank of bad drainage and sewerage headlights barely enough to illuminate. The buildings were tall but very poorly constructed and most of them did not meet safety standards, but nobody cared. He rubbed his arms over clothes for warmth but everything is useless. The place is packed with snow and everything is too cold.

He wants a vodka drink and wants anymore.

"Sam!" the minor turned to see where the voice came from. No one in that place knew his real name, but few called him by his name prostitute. The yellow smile on the brown skin caused him some discomfort. Travis was not as tall as him, but unlike you was black, stocky and wore several layers of clothing that made even someone like Sam luciese small beside him.

"What do you Travis?" He crossed his arms.

"I have something new ... I thought I'd try it. And then you pay me. Sam shook his head. He was a drug addict, not an idiot. If I had no money, not consumed. It was simple. As you wish, by the way. A pretty girl He asked for you ... oh, here comes. " Travis looked at the petite woman went to her side, her skin smooth and silky black hair indicated that she did not live in those parts of the city -Beautiful ... a little coke for ten dollars. Special offer for you.

"Get lost moron" she growled, watching Sam with a noticeable annoyance on his face. "Really?"

Sam took his arm and led her into an old building. The stairs creaked and the place seemed to fall apart at any time.

"Doll, I can satisfy you and free. Leave that fag out there and I'll show you what a real penis." He heard the man cry before Sam opened the fourth.

"You should not come here. It is not safe." He scolded upset as he pulled into the small room.

Jessica Monroe opened her mouth to refute when he realized that the room had nothing young about sheets on the ground, a few bottles of water in a corner and folded clothes on the floor of the place.

"I got the job"

" really?" she looked at him suspiciously. "And why these makeup like that?"

"I can not have a single job"

"Sam, if you'd stop this vicious"

"I rarely sleep here. I only came to change my clothes ..." Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I could live in a better place if it had to give my money to the government ..."

You know that you came out on bail and community work, "the child was not impressed -".. Do not want you to prison "

"It was not so bad, had food, water, bed ..." His voice sounded wistful.

"And you forced. -aseveró Women, only tilted his head and said indifferent."

"It was one of the whores from prison, I am now a whore from the streets. It's just geography."

Jess knew she could not argue with him. It seemed that the boy was born to study law.

"Now I have a legal job. In a company" decent "Anything else I need to do to be happy the government?"

"Take care." he whispered hoarsely. Sam's expression softened and hugged her.

"Thank you Jesus, for everything."

She tears wiped his face, no matter how cold Sam would show, she knew how sweet it could be that guy.

"You'll audience in six months." He said while he pulled some papers. Sam pouted and Jess laughed. "You have to go show a letter that you've been working the past six months and there is a rehabilitation program that I think you should go. It's free."

The boy hesitated.

"You will go?"

"I do not want to lose my freedom." He said as a joke, she was disappointed to see that the program did not refer but neither was surprised.

"Well, I'm ... When you get a phone here's my number." He held out a small card that Sam made sure to put on a little pencil in the bedroom. "Are you serious Sam, get a cell"

"Those things are the devil." The lower scoffed. Although a small concern arose him. "Give me a minute to accompany you to your car"

"Quiet, you can not look it but I am a strong woman. Winked his friend who just rolled his eyes. He liked Jess, made him laugh." You should not worry, I think these thinner since the last time you saw."

"The power of the diet."

If only it were true ...

Jess left Sam who assured him that would be fine and that would be in the upcoming trial. I hated to leave Sam for so long but could not continue stuck with him. He was not the only case that was and if I could help more people would. He knew the boy's drug problem and did not blame him, but it was frustrating how little the young man appreciated. Angels hoped that I could grow as a lawyer and file lograse clean boy. This could get a better job.

Sam locked the door and put a clip was forced to stop. He was not worried that steal your clothes or belongings, since he knew that no one could squander their stuff even. But there was a bottle of vodka she wanted to keep, before leaving always made sure to give a good drink and take pills. And always came with some toothpaste and a toothbrush, smell bad and have hated the bitter taste of semen or any other substance in his mouth. He changed his pants for a small tight black shorts. His slippers worn by shoes that were at least two smaller numbers and sweatshirt with a close-fitting light blue shirt with which he could teach her navel. His only shelter was a cheap plastic jacket that passed away in imitation leather.

After finishing with the body covered in cum, sweat and urine often, he counted the money and went with Travis

"How was the night?"

"As always"

"If you works for me, could go better." He tempted, Sam did not want to fuck but according knew the boy had good stamina and paid well. But then it was a black eye or dents in hands, those were the days when you buy more drugs. How well she would explode the body of a young man as he imagined.

"It may or may not. Give me what I want."

"Okay. Here you go, twenty grams of cocaine. Quiet, is not mixed. Here are some crack and methamphetamine."

Sam picked up his bag and paid drugs.

"I have some heroin. The first piquetazo is free."

Sam left him talking to himself, and had tried, it was good. Too, but also expensive, it was something that could only test every six months and not for the money, but it was so addictive

He lived a day, never kept anything. There was no point, people knew and that was one reason why never they got to his room. He walked the streets rubbing shoulders, but did not want to shower rather than another.

The fitness room had several old and rusty equipment. Fogged by fat and the time showed how little he cared about the site owner. But the service was shower, but no hot water was very few people there showered. He was one of them, always bathed quickly as possible. His body was numbed by drugs a little more bearable but things were not miracle drugs.

Hardly anyone used these facilities, about that time in the morning so he was comfortable cleaning your body and disposing of any thing beyond his body. He changed his clothes and prepared to attend his new job, perhaps things could be a little different from that time.

It happened that Michael struck him lie on the floor of his office, ordering his bodyguards nobody could enter or transfer calls during the next three hours. He stared at the ceiling as he thought the best way he could organize all your business and boost his political career. It was not easy and so much stress had caused him tremendous pain in the back, but I could not bring a physiotherapist, I did not feel anything.

She heard the door open but did not bother to look.

"Mike? What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey Dean. Just break this damn torticollis. All this has me stressed out."

It dean was probably the only person who would have the privilege of seeing him in that state.

"Castiel told me about your problems with the casino Why not better go and do your thing and I'll take care of managing companies?"

"Because you're just a spoiled child." Michael refuted mocking, Dean rolled his eyes.

"For this darling he spent several years taking care of your work. Michael really, I'm serious. In addition, it would be good for our future senator had something to do with a place of vice and perdition."

"Bullshit." grumble. "Dean. No suspicious of you, but you do not want your twenty-four years you sink at work like me. I'm grown up, nothing happens, but you are young. Sal, have fun, get a girlfriend"

"That I do."

"No, you only play with people. I do not want to end up like me"

"Do not you want me to become a senator who can make his way to the presidency of the United States?"

"Since I started working I could not sleep easy. And here I am, you know? It is pathetic that the floor of my office seems to me more comfortable than my bed"

"Everyone will decide how to spend your life right? Being a young playboy millionaire. It is not so bad and empty"

Michael stood. The blonde came to help but was rejected. Two men share a relationship of years, godfather and godson, deeper than that of a father and one child bond, although both knew that ever one sign of affection were given. Or a simple thank you, looks and gestures are enough in this style relationships.

"All right, keep it up. I think I will take the word ... But understand my distrust. I do not want my godson let me in with my best business bankruptcy."

"It's not a bad idea, you could spend your entire fortune on gambling, whores and tequila." Michael patted him on the back. "All information about the company is on the table."

Dean Winchester was raised in a family of millionaires bastards. His mother was the sweetest and most loving person I had ever known, was also beautiful. Therefore it did not explain that the jerk of his father. Whenever asked she responded with a smile "has a sweet side" Which, Dean doubted that was true. But his mother never lied only with Santa Claus and typical parents lies but nothing out of the ordinary. His father, John Winchester was as cold as the winter and as despotic as Queen Victoria, but just as intelligent and cruel. Perhaps the only person who had seen her smile was his wife who claimed that Nate was the most wonderful man in the world when he was not pressing or growing his empire.

Dean grew up spoiled child, taking private lessons until one day away from home and ended fate would be part of a gang. He liked the ruthless and disinterested treatment of his new friends, came to smoke marijuana and have a serious drinking problem at sixteen until Michael rescued him and helped him out. Not before giving a clear beating. And he showed what would happen if faced with people who he knew to fight. So she did work from below and that was how the young woman with green eyes made great friends but also took great disappointment when he found that hypocrisy was not exclusive to the upper class, and that most people had a price.

So he doesn't hesitate for a second to do anything to help his godfather. He could coordinate, delegate and take over the company in trouble but that will restase fun time to go to bars at night and be limited to fun with the staff. So he was not surprised when Charlie walked into his office made a whirlwind of fury. He, as usual, feigned innocence and said that wonder what happened to face repentant dog.

"I'll tell Dean happens. That is the fourth, the fourth woman who runs away this month!"

Charlie wanted to hit him. His perfectly coiffed hair then looked desañilado. And her face was red with anger.

"You can not go on. Seriously. Whenever you get an employee can not help flirting with her and break her heart as if it were a bitch."

"They are the harpies." she defended.

"Dean, are young and naive women. For God"

"Not Too naive, sees a handsome man with money and throw up."

"Sorry to tell you but if you want someone to be with you for the kindness of your heart, these fried because you're a big son of a bitch" Dean's mouth twisted. "And we have already agreed with Castiel what will happen. Because I do not intend to continue doing the work of your secretary. I have a degree in finance, I do not serve coffee.

"You'd attitude if you flew themselves up"

Charlie left his office slamming the door. It gadreelentró after giving a surprised whistle.

"That woman does have character. Anyway, you need a wizard and I think I have one. As it is very good."

"Is a man?" Dean pouted. How do you amuse now?

"It's the only way that you no lies with him. Just as you get the job. Also, if you take this job we have to go to Vegas and that my dear Dean, prostitution is legal."

"I do not like prostitutes."

"It's a job like any other." Gadreel defended. "Plus the difference between them and the girls who you hire is that these are honest. And if you think about it, even out cheaper than one of these harpies."

"Charlie did not listen."

"She is a woman and always defend theirs. Well?" Arched eyebrows so gracious and inviting.

"I do not like being in a woman who has been with thousands of men. It's kind of gross."

"Avoid thinking about it while you take and be pampered."

"And Cass?"

"He went to look for your new secretary."

Dean grumbled. That would be a long day.

Crowley performed his work obligation, to have money and want to be the best. But I never had a motivation as he had had until then. And you were not in love with the boy, only that boy pleased him sexually. And that was happiness. He no longer cared to come home and listen to his wife scream or frustrated masturbate in the bathroom, the boy also was efficient. Even if you only occupied it for orders, everything was done with efficiency and cleanliness.

He spent what he did not want to get rid of the guy.

The boy could not read or write, but tried his best and performed the tasks of archiving and some accounting and with a little practice newly learned some words, if only programming language. It seemed that even being illiterate young was a math geek. So when he reached one of the men in the general direction it is almost infarcted knowing that after three months someone would come and break your bubble of happiness.

"Than?" Not yet digested information.

Dean needs a new employee.

"They can not take it." She complained. Seeing that Crowley did not want to give up their employee, Castiel chose to tempt the boy once came into the office.

"Hey kid. You want a raise?" The boy was tall, skinny, lanky, but had a beautiful brown eyes was a man. And it does not look attractive, at least not under that mop of hair that awful second-hand clothes. Dean certainly complain about the physical appearance of the child but that is managed.

"No."

"Forgiveness?"

"What we heard. I don't want a raise, I'm comfortable with my current job."

Crowley smiled. Sam did not intend to have another job, Crowley allowed him to arrive at the time and was fulfilled as he could be taken in addition lie performing their activities. A better job involve working, meet a schedule and was not willing to stay sober more than an hour a day.

"You heard him."

Castiel did not think that answer, and after having dismissed all those ladies. Oh no, I was in trouble. And he would not put up with Dean and Charlie complain about the workload. He muttered a few curses

"Then it'll just alternate for two days because Dean just fired his secretary. You will be paid six times as though you're only two days."

Sam pursed lips. He had run out of methamphetamines because of his former client and needed to buy more. He should only hold a few days and then I could go back to being drugged and happy.

"Okay. I'll see you next week Crowley."

Crowley had lost. No way, to find another secretary. Perhaps instead of posting an ad on the Internet should go to a corner to look for a prostitute.

Castiel sighed with relief. He only hoped that the young longer you stay, Charlie could be more hateful than Dean if he wanted to.

The first thing he saw in the young Dean was its height, the second. What was badly dressed and third, his unkempt hair. Someone completely desañilado looked like a tramp who just got a bath. She pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Well, Sam. Basically what you have to do to receive my calls and organize things and do what I command you"

"Worrying about the things you're supposed to do."

Gadreel looked expectantly at Dean, Cass had told him that Sam seemed to have a strong character, and not lying.

"Yes, you get it fast." he said sarcastically. "Another thing, if you will receive my clients I need you to wear better clothes."

"Mr. Winchester. Are you looking presence or efficiency?"

"Well, I pay you to give me the two '

"No, do not pay me. I was summoned to do their jobs, now calls me a presence.

I'm going to pay much better than before so that you get rid

"You don't know if I have money or not, just asked to do something beyond my reach.

"Dressing is best out of your reach? Despot asked. Sam immediately noticed mockery and contempt in his voice, his expression and gestures. But it was not the first idiot to try.

"Yes, Lord Winchester, is beyond me, because this is the best I have clothes" Dean was speechless. "This clothing serves me, gives me hot and I is functional. And I'm not going to spend my money and just enough for me to eat and pay my rent for his whim.

"Gadreel" Dean called her back to the boy. He refused to see him, but was humiliated by itself, it is true. He had not thought of the boy's life, usually did not. Only demanded the best from each and dismissed who did not meet their expectations .. And now he felt like an idiot for being unconscious. If Sam had told him otherwise, but the young man told him he was practically homeless. "Tell Charlie to give the boy a uniform and tell you what to do"

"Uniform? We have no uniform." He growled the annoying voice on the phone. He was annoyed with Dean if he continued with his nonsense.

"I know Charlie, it is the way Dean not look like an idiot in front of the new." Charlie was shocked. He could hear the giggle across the phone

"What happened?" He asked puzzled, with eyes wide open and all his attention on the phone. I wanted to capture the smallest detail.

"Sam has just given a lesson to Dean Winchester. You have to see that the boy is tall. About ten centimeters taller than Dean but is very thin."

Charlie wanted to embrace the new kid at the time. But he could not claim victory, they had just spent a few minutes.

"With say that Dean was quiet, he did not even see him in the eye after Sam replied. I put a picture of him so you can buy something nice."

"From hate to love there is a way. Who removed and our young playboy becomes gay," he said in a singsong what Gadreel voice laughed.

Charlie Sam received the image of the phone, it was not pretty. But he was sure they could fix it so that it saw like a doll as Dean. I have much to do and much to talk to Sam. Maybe it could even establish a set with Gadreel on which of the two would fall first.

 **And? you like this? what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story does not represent anyone or anything.**

 **This story I have elsewhere, but Padackles. When I was writing was whether the worm was Wincest au and will do so here, as the story will be many changes because I think if brothers do not even know.**

 **oh, a little thing. I don't speak english, i I try to improve through writing, so it is very probable that they find errors, if so, I would be very grateful to be corrected**

 **Well, I think many changes: 3**

Sam was not sure how he got there, he cursed having traveled two and half hours and pay two dollars to finish standing in that room for three hours while all the women were sitting. Cursed feminism. The weather was cold, however, most women who were sitting in the place dressed in tight leggings with long boots that looked a bit estilizarlas. No elegantly dressed, somewhat provocative. He, unlike all dressed in faded jeans and loose sweatshirt with a beige and red scarf. He was conscious of being the worst presented.

Through the window they could see the snow falling through the streets, covering houses and cars in a white coat, a cold environment that many find enjoyable. He nauseating. As time went temperature weather looked down more and Sam wanted his new boss was a little faster. Because he was sure he would get the job.

The place had heating. He smelled of incense and copal. It was a warm, was in one of those jobs where the pay was crap but there were bonuses for punctuality and performance. One way to exploit people into believing the more who would work better when it was the duty of the head give them a decent wage. Anyway he was not there to give its opinion.

The current secretary was old, sixty or seventy years, with thick glasses and a bottle bottom eighties hairdo, heavily made-up and with a lovely attitude like her.

"Following"

The shrill voice was as odious as it.

"Sam Weeson" He was tall, maybe too much and was not a person who could go unnoticed as many women, the secretary looked over his glasses but just shrugged. If I had been younger think about how delicious it would be a big but now taking pills every man. All I wanted was to go home, fighting with her husband and her comatose mother a hundred years to sleep.

"Age?"

"Nineteen years"

"Experience in the job?"

"Any."

"Do you have letters of recommendation?"

"Any."

If she had paid attention the boy would have realized that Sam had nothing to offer the job, but clear. She did not care for what did happen as all the others.

The office was superb as was the person who was sitting there. An unattractive man with delusions of grandeur. Surely Crowley Crowley had spent the salary for the first three months of decorating the office to feel powerful.

Sam was an ignorant person would not deceive him. He had never attended school and had just learned to read and write in prison. But he was not stupid, he knew how to read people.

"Sam, right?" the young man sat down opposite Crowley, who was obviously disappointed not to have a pretty girl at his desk with which never have a chance. "Tell me Sam. Why do you think I should hire you?" He sipped his coffee, waiting for a response that would not care and say. Thank you, we will call you.

"Because it has to comply with a requirement that the government promised to help rehabilitate ex-convicts in order to pay less taxes." Crowley choked on his coffee. "Am I wrong? And since you need at least one employee to justify to the government I think I am suitable for the position"

"Do you have another job?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, I am a prostitute in a corner." He said the less fun to see the reactions of man.

Crowley made a face, the boy was getting desperate as much as his wife. "The job requires attitude and kindness, and that at least know write well to write a report or do me a damn damn coffee. But your experience as a whore can not give what it takes pa-" Sam leaned over the desk and he put his finger on the lips with a smirk, then get up from the desk and kneel between the man's legs. "What the hell?"

"You know what? What are you tired of your wife, you want a nice used to mirlarle butt and masturbating under your desk while you dream that gives you the best blowjob of your life, you want to fuck with somebody else but you can not so, because this little job that you will give it all takes away most of your time. Das too because then you feel your ere not only the owner and manager more.

"How dare you?" He exclaimed upset and humiliated. "I call security" threatened.

"I want you to explain this," Sam said mockingly. "An eighteen years I want to give a blowjob." He imitated funny accent your new boss "Just enjoy." Crowley wanted to close my eyes and run when Sam opened his fly but he found was very satisfying to have Sam in his legs. Trying his penis in the best way that no one before had done, gently. "Your wife is so gentle with you? No, I do not think. I bet it will suck your cock, but I do not mind it in my mouth" He rubbed his face against the hard man's penis before moving her lips entire length. Crowley pleasure closed his eyes when he felt the language of the child in his balls, traveling from the bottom up until completely engulf his penis carefully looked brown hair moved as he tried to keep quiet. It was not long before the end in the mouth of Sam who made sure to swallow everything. His semen was bitter, like the majority. It was not the worst thing he had ever had.

"You give me a job and I undertake to meet you in the morning. All happy"

Crowley ragged breathing. That was the best blowjob of his life and was sure he wanted to repeat. He narrowed his eyes before seeing the young man.

"I never talk about this. Quiet, not that my clients interested to know the lives of others."

"Come back tomorrow at eight."

"At nine it will be" he said before leaving the office and look at the beautiful women sitting outside the office. Safe with her skirt and presence could get the job. You stupid.

"Until tomorrow," he said goodbye to the old secretary who only managed to growl.

Sam began to make up in the truck, putting eyeliner, a little pink blush and lip gloss. There were many things I did not understand why most men who wanted to catch that saw women wanted? Vistiese wanted as a woman, as a woman who maquillase and moan as one. Many only knew what they wanted to humiliate others? People were just frustrated. Although he was not there to screen people, he was there to satisfy their customers and themselves. Nothing else.

Having pimp had advantages and disadvantages.

Advantage of having regular clients and not run into psychopaths. There were rules, there was a limit. The whores were accustomed to do degrading things, there was something that might make him do that he would find humiliating. But the pain, a lot of tolerance they had were things that simply could not and would not do. So the they protected and not exceed the downside was losing almost all their money.

Sam had a very high pain threshold, not that it did not hurt. It was simple, the cruelest customers were the best paid, had a complex dominant master and believed they could exercise control only because, although there was also a problem with newbies who believed they could do whatever they wanted with it for a low cost, always trying to humiliate him. Oh no, everything had a price and humiliations were generally expensive.

And always he charged in advance.

The change of scenery seemed radical. A beautiful city had come to the worst place in town. The streets stank of bad drainage and sewerage headlights barely enough to illuminate. The buildings were tall but very poorly constructed and most of them did not meet safety standards, but nobody cared. He rubbed his arms over clothes for warmth but everything is useless. The place is packed with snow and everything is too cold.

He wants a vodka drink and wants anymore.

"Sam!" the minor turned to see where the voice came from. No one in that place knew his real name, but few called him by his name prostitute. The yellow smile on the brown skin caused him some discomfort. Travis was not as tall as him, but unlike you was black, stocky and wore several layers of clothing that made even someone like Sam luciese small beside him.

"What do you Travis?" He crossed his arms.

"I have something new ... I thought I'd try it. And then you pay me. Sam shook his head. He was a drug addict, not an idiot. If I had no money, not consumed. It was simple. As you wish, by the way. A pretty girl He asked for you ... oh, here comes. " Travis looked at the petite woman went to her side, her skin smooth and silky black hair indicated that she did not live in those parts of the city -Beautiful ... a little coke for ten dollars. Special offer for you.

"Get lost moron" she growled, watching Sam with a noticeable annoyance on his face. "Really?"

Sam took his arm and led her into an old building. The stairs creaked and the place seemed to fall apart at any time.

"Doll, I can satisfy you and free. Leave that fag out there and I'll show you what a real penis." He heard the man cry before Sam opened the fourth.

"You should not come here. It is not safe." He scolded upset as he pulled into the small room.

Jessica Monroe opened her mouth to refute when he realized that the room had nothing young about sheets on the ground, a few bottles of water in a corner and folded clothes on the floor of the place.

"I got the job"

" really?" she looked at him suspiciously. "And why these makeup like that?"

"I can not have a single job"

"Sam, if you'd stop this vicious"

"I rarely sleep here. I only came to change my clothes ..." Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I could live in a better place if it had to give my money to the government ..."

You know that you came out on bail and community work, "the child was not impressed -".. Do not want you to prison "

"It was not so bad, had food, water, bed ..." His voice sounded wistful.

"And you forced. -aseveró Women, only tilted his head and said indifferent."

"It was one of the whores from prison, I am now a whore from the streets. It's just geography."

Jess knew she could not argue with him. It seemed that the boy was born to study law.

"Now I have a legal job. In a company" decent "Anything else I need to do to be happy the government?"

"Take care." he whispered hoarsely. Sam's expression softened and hugged her.

"Thank you Jesus, for everything."

She tears wiped his face, no matter how cold Sam would show, she knew how sweet it could be that guy.

"You'll audience in six months." He said while he pulled some papers. Sam pouted and Jess laughed. "You have to go show a letter that you've been working the past six months and there is a rehabilitation program that I think you should go. It's free."

The boy hesitated.

"You will go?"

"I do not want to lose my freedom." He said as a joke, she was disappointed to see that the program did not refer but neither was surprised.

"Well, I'm ... When you get a phone here's my number." He held out a small card that Sam made sure to put on a little pencil in the bedroom. "Are you serious Sam, get a cell"

"Those things are the devil." The lower scoffed. Although a small concern arose him. "Give me a minute to accompany you to your car"

"Quiet, you can not look it but I am a strong woman. Winked his friend who just rolled his eyes. He liked Jess, made him laugh." You should not worry, I think these thinner since the last time you saw."

"The power of the diet."

If only it were true ...

Jess left Sam who assured him that would be fine and that would be in the upcoming trial. I hated to leave Sam for so long but could not continue stuck with him. He was not the only case that was and if I could help more people would. He knew the boy's drug problem and did not blame him, but it was frustrating how little the young man appreciated. Angels hoped that I could grow as a lawyer and file lograse clean boy. This could get a better job.

Sam locked the door and put a clip was forced to stop. He was not worried that steal your clothes or belongings, since he knew that no one could squander their stuff even. But there was a bottle of vodka she wanted to keep, before leaving always made sure to give a good drink and take pills. And always came with some toothpaste and a toothbrush, smell bad and have hated the bitter taste of semen or any other substance in his mouth. He changed his pants for a small tight black shorts. His slippers worn by shoes that were at least two smaller numbers and sweatshirt with a close-fitting light blue shirt with which he could teach her navel. His only shelter was a cheap plastic jacket that passed away in imitation leather.

After finishing with the body covered in cum, sweat and urine often, he counted the money and went with Travis

"How was the night?"

"As always"

"If you works for me, could go better." He tempted, Sam did not want to fuck but according knew the boy had good stamina and paid well. But then it was a black eye or dents in hands, those were the days when you buy more drugs. How well she would explode the body of a young man as he imagined.

"It may or may not. Give me what I want."

"Okay. Here you go, twenty grams of cocaine. Quiet, is not mixed. Here are some crack and methamphetamine."

Sam picked up his bag and paid drugs.

"I have some heroin. The first piquetazo is free."

Sam left him talking to himself, and had tried, it was good. Too, but also expensive, it was something that could only test every six months and not for the money, but it was so addictive

He lived a day, never kept anything. There was no point, people knew and that was one reason why never they got to his room. He walked the streets rubbing shoulders, but did not want to shower rather than another.

The fitness room had several old and rusty equipment. Fogged by fat and the time showed how little he cared about the site owner. But the service was shower, but no hot water was very few people there showered. He was one of them, always bathed quickly as possible. His body was numbed by drugs a little more bearable but things were not miracle drugs.

Hardly anyone used these facilities, about that time in the morning so he was comfortable cleaning your body and disposing of any thing beyond his body. He changed his clothes and prepared to attend his new job, perhaps things could be a little different from that time.

It happened that Michael struck him lie on the floor of his office, ordering his bodyguards nobody could enter or transfer calls during the next three hours. He stared at the ceiling as he thought the best way he could organize all your business and boost his political career. It was not easy and so much stress had caused him tremendous pain in the back, but I could not bring a physiotherapist, I did not feel anything.

She heard the door open but did not bother to look.

"Mike? What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey Dean. Just break this damn torticollis. All this has me stressed out."

It dean was probably the only person who would have the privilege of seeing him in that state.

"Castiel told me about your problems with the casino Why not better go and do your thing and I'll take care of managing companies?"

"Because you're just a spoiled child." Michael refuted mocking, Dean rolled his eyes.

"For this darling he spent several years taking care of your work. Michael really, I'm serious. In addition, it would be good for our future senator had something to do with a place of vice and perdition."

"Bullshit." grumble. "Dean. No suspicious of you, but you do not want your twenty-four years you sink at work like me. I'm grown up, nothing happens, but you are young. Sal, have fun, get a girlfriend"

"That I do."

"No, you only play with people. I do not want to end up like me"

"Do not you want me to become a senator who can make his way to the presidency of the United States?"

"Since I started working I could not sleep easy. And here I am, you know? It is pathetic that the floor of my office seems to me more comfortable than my bed"

"Everyone will decide how to spend your life right? Being a young playboy millionaire. It is not so bad and empty"

Michael stood. The blonde came to help but was rejected. Two men share a relationship of years, godfather and godson, deeper than that of a father and one child bond, although both knew that ever one sign of affection were given. Or a simple thank you, looks and gestures are enough in this style relationships.

"All right, keep it up. I think I will take the word ... But understand my distrust. I do not want my godson let me in with my best business bankruptcy."

"It's not a bad idea, you could spend your entire fortune on gambling, whores and tequila." Michael patted him on the back. "All information about the company is on the table."

Dean Winchester was raised in a family of millionaires bastards. His mother was the sweetest and most loving person I had ever known, was also beautiful. Therefore it did not explain that the jerk of his father. Whenever asked she responded with a smile "has a sweet side" Which, Dean doubted that was true. But his mother never lied only with Santa Claus and typical parents lies but nothing out of the ordinary. His father, John Winchester was as cold as the winter and as despotic as Queen Victoria, but just as intelligent and cruel. Perhaps the only person who had seen her smile was his wife who claimed that Nate was the most wonderful man in the world when he was not pressing or growing his empire.

Dean grew up spoiled child, taking private lessons until one day away from home and ended fate would be part of a gang. He liked the ruthless and disinterested treatment of his new friends, came to smoke marijuana and have a serious drinking problem at sixteen until Michael rescued him and helped him out. Not before giving a clear beating. And he showed what would happen if faced with people who he knew to fight. So she did work from below and that was how the young woman with green eyes made great friends but also took great disappointment when he found that hypocrisy was not exclusive to the upper class, and that most people had a price.

So he doesn't hesitate for a second to do anything to help his godfather. He could coordinate, delegate and take over the company in trouble but that will restase fun time to go to bars at night and be limited to fun with the staff. So he was not surprised when Charlie walked into his office made a whirlwind of fury. He, as usual, feigned innocence and said that wonder what happened to face repentant dog.

"I'll tell Dean happens. That is the fourth, the fourth woman who runs away this month!"

Charlie wanted to hit him. His perfectly coiffed hair then looked desañilado. And her face was red with anger.

"You can not go on. Seriously. Whenever you get an employee can not help flirting with her and break her heart as if it were a bitch."

"They are the harpies." she defended.

"Dean, are young and naive women. For God"

"Not Too naive, sees a handsome man with money and throw up."

"Sorry to tell you but if you want someone to be with you for the kindness of your heart, these fried because you're a big son of a bitch" Dean's mouth twisted. "And we have already agreed with Castiel what will happen. Because I do not intend to continue doing the work of your secretary. I have a degree in finance, I do not serve coffee.

"You'd attitude if you flew themselves up"

Charlie left his office slamming the door. It gadreelentró after giving a surprised whistle.

"That woman does have character. Anyway, you need a wizard and I think I have one. As it is very good."

"Is a man?" Dean pouted. How do you amuse now?

"It's the only way that you no lies with him. Just as you get the job. Also, if you take this job we have to go to Vegas and that my dear Dean, prostitution is legal."

"I do not like prostitutes."

"It's a job like any other." Gadreel defended. "Plus the difference between them and the girls who you hire is that these are honest. And if you think about it, even out cheaper than one of these harpies."

"Charlie did not listen."

"She is a woman and always defend theirs. Well?" Arched eyebrows so gracious and inviting.

"I do not like being in a woman who has been with thousands of men. It's kind of gross."

"Avoid thinking about it while you take and be pampered."

"And Cass?"

"He went to look for your new secretary."

Dean grumbled. That would be a long day.

Crowley performed his work obligation, to have money and want to be the best. But I never had a motivation as he had had until then. And you were not in love with the boy, only that boy pleased him sexually. And that was happiness. He no longer cared to come home and listen to his wife scream or frustrated masturbate in the bathroom, the boy also was efficient. Even if you only occupied it for orders, everything was done with efficiency and cleanliness.

He spent what he did not want to get rid of the guy.

The boy could not read or write, but tried his best and performed the tasks of archiving and some accounting and with a little practice newly learned some words, if only programming language. It seemed that even being illiterate young was a math geek. So when he reached one of the men in the general direction it is almost infarcted knowing that after three months someone would come and break your bubble of happiness.

"Than?" Not yet digested information.

Dean needs a new employee.

"They can not take it." She complained. Seeing that Crowley did not want to give up their employee, Castiel chose to tempt the boy once came into the office.

"Hey kid. You want a raise?" The boy was tall, skinny, lanky, but had a beautiful brown eyes was a man. And it does not look attractive, at least not under that mop of hair that awful second-hand clothes. Dean certainly complain about the physical appearance of the child but that is managed.

"No."

"Forgiveness?"

"What we heard. I don't want a raise, I'm comfortable with my current job."

Crowley smiled. Sam did not intend to have another job, Crowley allowed him to arrive at the time and was fulfilled as he could be taken in addition lie performing their activities. A better job involve working, meet a schedule and was not willing to stay sober more than an hour a day.

"You heard him."

Castiel did not think that answer, and after having dismissed all those ladies. Oh no, I was in trouble. And he would not put up with Dean and Charlie complain about the workload. He muttered a few curses

"Then it'll just alternate for two days because Dean just fired his secretary. You will be paid six times as though you're only two days."

Sam pursed lips. He had run out of methamphetamines because of his former client and needed to buy more. He should only hold a few days and then I could go back to being drugged and happy.

"Okay. I'll see you next week Crowley."

Crowley had lost. No way, to find another secretary. Perhaps instead of posting an ad on the Internet should go to a corner to look for a prostitute.

Castiel sighed with relief. He only hoped that the young longer you stay, Charlie could be more hateful than Dean if he wanted to.

The first thing he saw in the young Dean was its height, the second. What was badly dressed and third, his unkempt hair. Someone completely desañilado looked like a tramp who just got a bath. She pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Well, Sam. Basically what you have to do to receive my calls and organize things and do what I command you"

"Worrying about the things you're supposed to do."

Gadreel looked expectantly at Dean, Cass had told him that Sam seemed to have a strong character, and not lying.

"Yes, you get it fast." he said sarcastically. "Another thing, if you will receive my clients I need you to wear better clothes."

"Mr. Winchester. Are you looking presence or efficiency?"

"Well, I pay you to give me the two '

"No, do not pay me. I was summoned to do their jobs, now calls me a presence.

I'm going to pay much better than before so that you get rid

"You don't know if I have money or not, just asked to do something beyond my reach.

"Dressing is best out of your reach? Despot asked. Sam immediately noticed mockery and contempt in his voice, his expression and gestures. But it was not the first idiot to try.

"Yes, Lord Winchester, is beyond me, because this is the best I have clothes" Dean was speechless. "This clothing serves me, gives me hot and I is functional. And I'm not going to spend my money and just enough for me to eat and pay my rent for his whim.

"Gadreel" Dean called her back to the boy. He refused to see him, but was humiliated by itself, it is true. He had not thought of the boy's life, usually did not. Only demanded the best from each and dismissed who did not meet their expectations .. And now he felt like an idiot for being unconscious. If Sam had told him otherwise, but the young man told him he was practically homeless. "Tell Charlie to give the boy a uniform and tell you what to do"

"Uniform? We have no uniform." He growled the annoying voice on the phone. He was annoyed with Dean if he continued with his nonsense.

"I know Charlie, it is the way Dean not look like an idiot in front of the new." Charlie was shocked. He could hear the giggle across the phone

"What happened?" He asked puzzled, with eyes wide open and all his attention on the phone. I wanted to capture the smallest detail.

"Sam has just given a lesson to Dean Winchester. You have to see that the boy is tall. About ten centimeters taller than Dean but is very thin."

Charlie wanted to embrace the new kid at the time. But he could not claim victory, they had just spent a few minutes.

"With say that Dean was quiet, he did not even see him in the eye after Sam replied. I put a picture of him so you can buy something nice."

"From hate to love there is a way. Who removed and our young playboy becomes gay," he said in a singsong what Gadreel voice laughed.

Charlie Sam received the image of the phone, it was not pretty. But he was sure they could fix it so that it saw like a doll as Dean. I have much to do and much to talk to Sam. Maybe it could even establish a set with Gadreel on which of the two would fall first.

 **And? you like this? what do you think?**


End file.
